Yes, I am Jealous
by Lucifionne
Summary: Baiklah. Aku cemburu. Lalu kenapa? Apa aku tak boleh merasa cemburu hanya karena aku seorang Uchiha? / Special for SasuSaku Fanday! Happy SasuSaku-day! / Sasuke's PoV


**Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto**

**[AN]** - Di sini, Sasuke dan Sakura berada di masa **gennin**.  
Ada karakter yang terkesan** OOC **di sini,  
tapi... ke-OOC-an itu, ada alasannya. **Sasuke's PoV - [AN]**

**.  
**

**_A Fanfiction, for SasuSaku Fanday_**

.

.

**Yes, I am Jealous  
**

By : **Mila Mitsuhiko**

.

.

Dia terlihat bersemangat. Mata jadenya terlihat begitu cerah hari ini. Baiklah aku akui, dia terlihat semakin manis saat ini.

Dia terlihat -seakan terpesona. Matanya itu… tak berpaling sedikitpun sejak sejam lalu. Tatapannya, masih tertuju pada satu hal. Tentu saja sesuatu yang membuatnya terpesona. Sesuatu yang membuatnya terkagum-kagum. Sesuatu yang membuat jiwa _fangirl_-nya muncul.

Dan sayangnya – _atau lebih tepatnya_ – sialnya! Itu **bukan** aku. Cih.

—melainkan sebuah majalah remaja yang di dalamnya berisi ulasan lengkap-mendetail-aktual tentang shinobi maupun kunoichi terkenal dari desaku ataupun dari desa tetangga. Aku heran, untuk apa Konoha – _nama desaku_ – menerbitkan majalah tak penting seperti itu, eh?

Baiklah, aku tidak akan gusar jika yang dibukanya itu halaman di mana rubrik-rubrik _fashion_, _make-up_, masakan atau kesehatan… tapi saat ini, dia malah membuka lembaran yang berisikan gambar-gambar shinobi – _yang menurutnya_ – tampan, lengkap dengan fakta-fakta tak penting mereka dan biodata tak berguna mereka.

Cih, bahkan karena hal membosankan seperti itu, dia sampai tak memperdulikanku. Sebenarnya siapa yang lebih berharga, aku atau lelaki di majalah itu?

Dasar menyebalkan.

Menyebalkan.

Menyebalkan.

Menyebalkan.

"Sasuke-kun."

Menyebalkan.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Menyebalkan.

"**SASUKE-KUN! KAU TIDAK DENGAR AKU!"** Terdengar suara teriakan seorang wanita. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan gadis menyebalkan di sampingku ini.

"Hn?" Aku malas meresponnya.

"Lihat!" dia menunjukkan padaku gambar salah satu lelaki dengan rambut merah di majalahnya. "Dia tampan sekallliii!" ucapnya berlebihan. Oke, sangat berlebihan. Aku bilang berlebihan karena saat ini dia mengatakan hal itu sambil memeluk erat majalah itu. Aku hanya bisa berdo'a majalah itu rusak, lalu dia membuangnya ke tong sampah.

Dan pada akhirnya dia **hanya** akan memperhatikanku.

"Biasa saja," komentarku datar. Karena sejujurnya memang biasa saja. Tak ada yang istimewa dengan gambar lelaki berambut merah di majalah itu. Setidaknya, model rambutku terlihat lebih 'langka' dan 'unik' dibandingkan model rambutnya.

"APA!" si menyebalkan ini bangun dari duduknya. Membuat ayunan di sebelahku –_ yang tadi didudukinya _– bergerak melambai-lambai. "Sasuke-kuuun… ini Gaara-sama—"

"Iya. Aku tahu, Sakura," potongku.

"Dengar dulu! Dia ini seorang Kazekage tertampan yang pernah kulihat… oh Kami-sama… dia tampan sekali…" ucap Sakura sambil menciumi gambar lelaki bernama Gaara di majalah yang dipeluknya itu, yang kini juga menyebalkan. Sama seperti dirinya.

Apa? **Cium?**

SIAL! Tak ada yang boleh diciumnya selain aku!

"Kau bisa hentikan itu, Sakura?" perintahku tajam. Aku tidak suka dia bertingkah aneh seperti itu. Walaupun dia memang aneh. Tapi aku lebih tidak suka dia bertingkah aneh seperti; menciumi gambar lelaki tampan di majalah. Cih, memuakkan.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan wajah polos. Bodoh! Masih Tanya kenapa?

"Aku tidak suka kau bertingkah bodoh seperti itu." Ya. Jangan melakukan hal bodoh di depanku! "Kau terlihat makin bodoh dan menyebalkan." Kau selalu menyebalkan di manapun dan kapanpun.

"Eh? Bo—bodoh?" kali ini tampangnya seperti gadis lugu berusia lima tahun. Cih, Kami-sama, mengapa kau ciptakan makhluk selucu ini, eh? "Bukannya kau sering mengataiku seperti itu? Jadi bukan hal yang baru lagi, kalau aku melakukan hal bodoh di depanmu!"

Aku memutar bola mataku. Dia selalu banyak bicara. Dia menyebalkan. Dia selalu menganggu ketenanganku. "Tapi yang tadi itu…" baiklah, kurasa aku terlalu mengejeknya, "sudahlah, lupakan!"

"Heh, aneh," terdengar dia bergumam. Dia fikir aku tidak mendengarnya ya?

Sakura kembali duduk di ayunannya – di sampingku. Saat ini kami berdua berada di sebuah lapangan bermain. Lapangan tempat biasanya anak-anak kecil menghabiskan waktu sore mereka di sini. Bersama teman-teman mereka, atau… orang tua mereka.

"KAMI-SAMA! INI… INI ITACHI AKATSUKI! HUAAA… TAMPAN SEKALI!" teriaknya yang sangat-sangat mengejutkanku. Apa ITACHI?

"Itachi?" tanyaku – aku berusaha membuat suaraku sedatar mungkin. Cih, kenapa ada nama orang itu di sana?

"Iya, Itachi dari organisasi Akatsuki. Tampan sekali!" terlihat matanya berbinar-binar memperhatikan lekat-lekat gambar lelaki itu. Atau bisa kubilang…

"U-uchiha? Sasuke, DIA SAUDARAMU?"

…kakak kandungku.

Aku hanya mengangguk lesu. Jangan bilang kau menyukai orang itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku, eh?" tanyanya. "Kalau tahu begini, aku kan ingin berteman dengan saudaramu ini." Entah mataku yang salah, atau memang kenyataannya bahwa wajahnya… merona merah?

Aku bangkit dari dudukku, membuat ayunan yang kududuki bergerak seakan terkejut dengan gerakan tiba-tibaku. Aku yakin, Sakura pasti sedang mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat ini. Ya, dia pasti akan bertanya _'kau mau kemana, Sasuke-kun?'_

Baiklah, kita tunggu.

1

2

3

4

50…

Kenapa dia juga belum mengucapkan sesuatu untuk melarangku pergi? Baiklah, dengan terpaksa aku membalikkan tubuhku untuk menatapnya. "Saku—" aku tidak habis fikir… dia masih serius memperhatikan gambar ITACHI!

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku.

"Hm? Memperhatikan wajah saudaramu ini! Aku benar-benar ingin mengenalnya!"

Cih.

Kau…

**Menyebalkan…**

Sakura…

"Aku peringatkan padamu! Kau jangan beharap padanya! Dia tidak suka wanita berisik sepertimu! Jangan pernah bermimpi menjadi istrinya! Lagipula dia itu seorang pengkhianat dan penjahat!" Setelah mengucapkan semua itu, aku berjalan meninggalkannya. Aku benar-benar kesal dengan apa yang telah diucapkan Haruno Sakura itu. Gadis berisik menyebalkan yang sangat mengangguku. Dan anehnya...

Aku tidak ingin kehilangan tingkah menyebalkannya itu.

Terdengar langkah kaki mengikutiku dari belakang. Aku yakin itu dia.

Hn, mana mungkin dia tahan sendirian di sana tanpa aku.

"Sasuke? kenapa tersenyum?" Suara indah itu sangat mengejutkanku. Sejak kapan dia berada di depanku?

"Bukan urusanmu."

Dan sekarang kulihat dia yang tersenyum. Ada yang lucu? "Kau marah, Sasuke-kun?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang... err... menggoda.

Ku alihkan pandanganku ke arah tembok tinggi di sebelah kiriku. Aku berharap tak ada coretan merah di wajahku. Kukepalkan kedua tanganku dalam saku celanaku, aku harus tahan godaan ini! Ya, seorang Uchiha pasti bisa menyembunyikan emosinya.

"Hey!" Dia melambai-lambaikan tangan kanannya - yang kiri, memeluk majalah menyebalkan itu. "Sasuke-kun? Kenapa tidak jawab? Kau marah padaku?"

Lalu, mataku tertuju pada wajahnya. Terlihat aura kesedihan di sana. Dan aku tidak tega membuatnya seperti itu.

Aku tidak sanggup untuk menyakitinya...

... aku sudah sering menyakitinya...

"Aku tidak suka kau membaca majalah aneh itu," ucapku datar. "Apalagi saat kau terlalu memperhatikan gambar-gambar lelaki di sana," ayo Sasuke, atur emosimu, "aku tidak mau, kau memperhatikan lelaki lain," aku menghela nafasku... "**Selain aku**."

Dan sekarang senyumannya semakin lebar.

"Sasuke-kuuunnn! Kau terlalu berlebihan! Kau cemburu 'kan? HAHAHAHA."

Eh? A-apa? **CEMBURU**?

Tunggu dulu, ini bukan cemburu. Bukan. Ini berbeda-SANGAT-berbeda dengan apa itu yang dinamakan cemburu!

"Cih, aku tidak cemburu!"

"Itu namanya cem-bu-ru!" Sakura kembali tertawa, tertawa kemenangan. Menyebalkan. "Saat kau merasa kesal melihat orang yang kau sayangi menyukai orang lain, atau kau ingin marah saat aku memuji-muji shinobi-shinobi tampan di majalah ini... itu namanya cemburu!" Ucapnya bersemangat sambil sedikit tertawa.

Cih.

Baiklah. Aku cemburu.

Lalu kenapa? Ada yang salah saat aku bilang aku cemburu?

Apa aku tak boleh merasa cemburu hanya karena aku seorang Uchiha?

Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, kutarik tubuh mungilnya, dan menyandarkan dirinya pada tembok besar di dekat kami. Aku menekannya pelan di sana. Aku ingin dia melihatku. Hanya aku!

"Baiklah, nona Haruno. Aku mungkin tak begitu mengerti apa itu cemburu. Tapi aku merasa begitu karena aku ini **kekasihmu**! Kau itu **milikku**!"

Dia tersenyum, lalu membingkai wajahku dengan kedua tangannya. Hangat.

Bahkan dia membiarkan majalah yang sedari tadi jadi perhatian utamanya, jatuh ke tanah.

"Sasuke-kun, aku senang kau bilang begitu, aku senang akhirnya kau bisa mengakui perasaanmu." Wajah kami begitu dekat. "Tapi, kau tenang saja. Aku seutuhnya milikmu, aku kekasihmu. Aku hanya akan menyukai satu orang, aku hanya akan memperhatikan satu orang... dan aku hanya akan mengidolakan satu orang." Wajahnya semakin mendekat. Dan bisa kurasakan bibir hangatnya menyentuh bibirku - sayangnya terlalu singkat. "Dan orang itu adalah dirimu." Aku tidak bisa menyangkal, bahwa saat ini aku sangat bahagia. Aku tersenyum. Kami tersenyum bahagia.

Sakura... jangan berhenti menyukaiku.

Kami saling melepaskan diri. Sedetik kemudian terlihat dia memungut kembali majalahnya. Hn, mulai lagi.

"Jangan marah," ucapnya. "Aku mau membaca tentang info-info soal kesehatan," sambungnya. "Aku 'kan mau jadi ninja medis!"

"Hn."

"Ayo! Antarkan aku pulang!" ucapnya sambil menggenggam tangan kiriku.

Dan kami bersama-sama berjalan menyusuri jalan yang panjang ini berdua. Bersama menikmati indahnya Konoha di bawah langit yang berwarna biru gelap. Di mana jutaan bintang bertaburan di sana. Dan tentu saja bulan yang menerangi malam.

Dan Sakura, kurasa dia adalah seseorang yang **menyinari** hidupku.

**-Fin-**

**.**

**.  
**

WOOO... Sasuke nya kelewat OOC ya? #pundung.

Maaf... tapi dia gitu 'kan karena Sakura... dia kan gak rela kalo Sakura sampe suka ma orang lain. :)

.

Fic ini special buat **SasuSaku Fanday!** Hari ini 20 Februari!

.

Dan, kalian semua, Fans SasuSaku yang baik hati, gak sombong dan disayang mama-papa...

_Give me Feedback, please!_

.

Tunjukkan bahwa dirimu cinta SasuSaku - seperti saya.

.

_Thanks a lot. Love ya all!_

**_Mila Mitsuhiko_**


End file.
